


Our Little Captain

by Blitzindite



Series: The V'ehsz Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Cathars (Star Wars), Cinematic Parallels, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Piloting lessons, Pilots, Sith Pureblood (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: Jen grinned and shuffled his feet on the chair. “Can I steer? Please, Ma?” Riza took his hands—his tiny hands that fit so easily within hers—and guided them to the steering mechanism. There were grooves worn into it that fit her hands, but it would be a long time before they’d fit Jen’s.
Relationships: Male Smuggler/Male Smuggler
Series: The V'ehsz Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862341
Kudos: 2





	Our Little Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Jendrush Sept (Voidhound - Cathar), Milthe & Forah Sept (Cathar, Jen’s siblings), Tetriza & Lucien Sept (Cathar, Jen’s parents), K’hedif (Smuggler - Sith Pureblood), Jeva Toklar (Smuggler - Human/Zabrak)  
> -  
> this is Soft and i’m gonna cry I love them so much k thx bye

The pitter-pattering of tiny, bare feet ran through the _Star Hopper_ , circling and circling and circling the ship while the triplets laughed and hollered and got underfoot of the crew. When one of them fell, the other two weren’t long to trip over the body under their feet so they became a tangle of limbs and thrashing tails and giggles.

They startled the Nikto engineer and left the Twi’lek medic cursing when she tripped over them to drop her supplies; bottles and wraps scattered on the floor around her feet. The siblings only glanced at each other, then at her, then bolted for the opposite side of the ship while she muttered profanities in Ryl.

“Whoa, there! C’mere.”

Jen’s feet left the ground as he was scooped up from behind, along with his siblings. Forah, his brother, was being held by their mother and his eyes were wide with surprise as his tail lashed and feet kicked out in a poor attempt to reach the floor.

“We’re just playing,” Milthe pouted from where she was held in their father’s arm; Jen was in the other.

Their mother laughed. It was a rich, purring, happy sound that made Jen smile wide. “Yes, yes. But you are also a tripping hazard.”

Forah stuck his tongue out and swished his tail to the side. “We weren’t hurting nothin’. Hes’entia’s just grumpy.”

“Hes’entia also makes sure we all stay healthy.”

“Riza?” their mother’s name was Tetriza, but their father—Lucien—always called her Riza. It was a pretty name, Jen thought. “Did you want to do the thing?”

The children all giggled when Riza bopped them each on the nose.

“Da!” Milthe craned her neck to look up at him. “What thing?”

The three were set back on the floor, and Lucien pointed toward the cockpit. “Piloting lessons!” He always scowled—he couldn’t help it!—but with those words came a wide smile that bared his metal fang that glinted under the _Star Hopper’s_ dim lighting.

Jen grinned as he and his siblings exchanged a look, then they took off. It turned into a race—first one there got the captain’s chair!—and they tugged at each other’s shirts and tails and were left tripping over one another. Their mother’s “Careful!” went practically unheard, and Jen whooped when he was the first to climb into what was usually Riza’s seat.

“Jen! Not fair!” Milthe pouted. “You pushed me!”

“Yeah, and you pulled my tail! We’re _even_.” He put his hands on his hips and stood proudly in the chair that was way too big for him while his sister glared at him; Forah was too busy laughing to care that he hadn’t won.

If Jen was to sit down, he wouldn’t even be able to see over the console. Not that he cared—he’d _won!_ When their parents made it into the cockpit at their far more relaxed pace, they were both laughing as Jen tried to look over the controls to see the space beyond their ship.

Lucien took the other two to show them how to run the controls he usually took charge of, while Riza leaned over the back of Jen’s chair. With one clawed finger, she tapped at one of the screens in front of him. “This is your fuel gauge. Always make sure to watch it.”

“’Cause I wouldn’t wanna be stranded in space!”

“Mhm. And here’s where you program the navicomputer.” When she activated it, it came to life with a map of the galaxy. The planets the _Star Hopper_ had visited in her lifetime glowed slightly; there were so many! “It’s a little complicated for you, yet.”

“It’s for your…uh, des…desi…”

“Destinations, yes,” she chuckled, ruffling his hair to bring a giggle out of him. “Here’s where your light and sublight engines are controlled. You have to be very careful with them. _Hopper’s_ old, so she doesn’t like when inputs are done wrong.”

Jen grinned and shuffled his feet on the chair. “Can I steer? _Please,_ Ma?”

Riza took his hands—his tiny hands that fit so easily within hers—and guided them to the steering mechanism. There were grooves worn into it that fit her hands, but it would be a long time before they’d fit Jen’s. “She’s touchy, so be—” The ship jolted before Riza could steady it again. “Be gentle. Like with Itty’s tools.”

“Oh. Oops.”

But she was still smiling. Smiling, all the way up to her eyes, as she helped Jen guide the ship around empty space.

“Look at our little captain!” Lucien purred when he glanced over. Milthe was standing on his lap, studying the console in front of her, while Forah kept trying to flip random switches.

Riza ran her hand through Milthe’s, then Forah’s, wild hair, then leaned down to kiss the top of Jen’s head. “Our little captains.”

* * *

His fingers fit almost perfectly into the grooves that had worn themselves into the _Star Hopper’s_ steering mechanism. His ears twitched to the sound of footsteps throughout the ship, to the squeaking of the chair Corso often claimed, to the clicking of switches as they jumped to hyperspace. The murmur of voices drifted from the kitchen; there was laughter, exasperated sighs, Bowdaar growling something he couldn’t quite make out.

“Where we headed, Captain?”

“Nar Shaddaa. Crew deserves some fun for a while, eh?”

“Not gonna blow up a Hutt this time, are ya?”

Jen snorted at that. “Eh. No promises.”

There was a horrified “No! What did you _do?!”_ from somewhere in the ship, followed by cackling and the tromping of boots as the perpetrator (Jeva. it was _totally_ Jeva) fled the scene of an upset Bothan whose hair was probably some crazy color, now. Oh, he wasn’t gonna let them touch his hair for _weeks_ now.

Jen could only snort and shake his head. Well, Jeva _had_ said they were gonna do it. He should’ve believed them; now he owed Risha some credits.

Heavy footsteps came up behind them, and both Jen and Corso swiveled their chairs to be met by K’hedif standing in the doorway. “Corso? Guss is looking for you.”

“Why? What’s he want?”

The Pureblood only shrugged before pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “In the kitchen with the others.”

When the Human left, Kitty grinned as he leaned down to kiss Jen on the nose; he only got a curious look in return. “Guss doesn’t actually need him, does he?”

“Nope.”

Jen grinned. “So you just wanted me alone?”

“Actually—”

“Jen? Jen! Jen, _Jen!”_ Jeva came sprinting into the room, apparently breathless after running away from their little prank on Baesk. Their horns had been repainted again—yellow, with little flowers this time. They were practically bouncing on their toes! “Dad said you could teach me to pilot! _Please?”_

He gave Kitty a look with that, but then grinned the sort of grin that bared his fangs and had the other two laughing. “Sure, kid. C’mon.”

They were in the seat almost before Jen had even stood up all the way. He moved behind the chair, leaning on it with one hand while the other reached over Jeva’s shoulder to start pointing out all the important controls. Behind him, he could hear K’hedif recording and threw a flashy grin over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

Jeva wasn’t little—not anymore, not like they were when Jen first met them and their sister when Kitty first joined the crew—but when Jen took their hands to guide them into properly steering the _Star Hopper,_ they fit easily within his own.

“She’s touchy, so be gentle.”

“Got it!”

“Hey, good job! We’ll make a captain outta you, yet! Okay, now…”


End file.
